Hot & Cold Chicago
by HardiacArrest
Summary: An innocent night at a houseshow turns into a night you always desired. Randy Orton/You, the reader. WARNING! Contains smut.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE, Randy Orton or anyone else mentioned in this fanfic.

**Author's Note: **_I did not write this story._ My best friend decided to begin writing this as a joke but she got so into it that I convinced her she should publish it online when it was finished. She doesn't have a account so she asked me if she would publish it here and I said yes! So any reviews you have for this story, all credit is going straight to her. It's been written from the view of the main character so you can read it like it's from your point of view. I certainly enjoyed it and I'm sure you will too ;)

**Warning! **Contains smut, so if you're not into that kind of thing I suggest you don't read it, because it does get very raunchy at bits!

* * *

**"Hot & Cold Chicago"**

I had been waiting for him all night. It was always this way. I loved the WWE and I had enjoyed the show, but he had always been priority number 1. I had come to the live Raw event with friends, just like I always did. It always looked better, I guess. To be in a group. Sipping beer, cheering at finishing moves, chanting names, having a good time. It looked better than sitting alone in the crowd like a predator, waiting. Waiting with lust in my eyes. That would have been too much of a giveaway, and that wasn't the way I liked to do things. It was definitely better this way.

I couldn't remember which town we were in, it was always different. We would travel to different shows, on different nights, each time taking turns to drive. It was Chicago, I think. Chicago? Probably. It didn't really matter anyway. The only thing that mattered was that he was here.

My companions were oblivious. They were here for the other one. They even wore the tacky purple merchandise and held up a sign with his name clumsily scrawled over it just to prove it. I had no time for that. The object of their affection had came out minutes ago for commentary and they had screamed his name, desperate for some kind of positive reaction. Just one glance, anything. They would do anything in their power just for one glance from him. I didn't play that way. I liked to be subtle. I was dressed in simple dark jeans, brown buckle heeled boots, a leather jacket and a bulky woolen scarf for the chilly Autumn weather that night. I didn't come to look desperate or needy. And I certainly didn't come to see John Cena.

The reason I was here was now slowly starting to make his way down the ramp. Slowly. Slowly as he always did. This was exactly the way I liked it. I could take in every inch of him, and I didn't have to be screaming frantically or gripping onto a huge "VIPER" sign to do it. No, Randy Orton was simply much more special than that. He deserved to be picked apart and taken in with awe, his body was made for it. Watching him would always be accompanied with silence. He was perfect, from head to toe. His signature smirk was firmly fixed on his flawless face, and it only grew wider as the "RKO" chants coming from every adoring fan in the arena got louder as he got closer and closer to the ring. His huge hand loosely clung to the shining solid gold championship belt that was rested neatly on his shoulder. I watched in muted admiration as he started to routinely make his way up the steel ring steps. Something about that trademark swift way he got into the ring and how he prowled around inside it like he owned the place, I just couldn't get enough of it. He got up on the turnbuckle that was nearest to me, much to my silent delight. A quick yet bold stare over his right shoulder at his opponant (Wade Barrett, if we're mentioning names) was followed by him smiling into the crowd, his championship gold held high in the air above his head. This was greatness personified, and everyone seemed to know it. What came next threw me for a loop and almost made me part from the aloof front I had been putting on.

Randy Orton was looking at me. Randy Orton was blatently **STARING** at me, and he wasn't smiling anymore. No longer standing defiant with his held head high with a smile on his face, he was now focused on me, his mouth firmly shut and his eyes expressionless, as if they were looking right through me. He looked predatory. This sudden change in his facial expression made me feel almost uneasy, but I stared right back at him. I wasn't overly-confident or arrogant, but I wasn't shy either. This was different tonight, I could feel it. Something was happening. Any other night I'd get the same treatment my companions recieved earlier from their beloved Cena. Any other night I would be ignored. But not tonight. This was different. Suddenly, our staredown was broken when Randy promptly cast his eyes downward, eyelids and long, dark lashes now covering the piercing blue eyes that mine were once locked on. He then pushed himself down from the turnbuckle and turned to face Wade so his back was now to me. I could feel that my cheeks were slightly hot from the brief exchange we both had shared and I mentally told myself that I had to calm down. I took a deep breath and then a long gulp of the cold beer I had been holding. Time to get back into the subtle character I had been portraying again and simply enjoy the match. My eyes still didn't leave him though. The strong, tattooed arms. The toned thighs and stomach, the defined back and chiseled jaw. And those eyes. Any chance I got to gaze into those eyes again, I took, even though they were no longer gazing back.

The match ended within about 10 minutes, with Randy coming out victorious. He celebrated on every turnbuckle with his championship but he no longer stared at me. I couldn't help but feel disappointed, but I made sure I didn't show it. Cena was now off commentary and in the ring with a mic, standing over a beaten Wade Barrett. Randy had already exited the ring at this point and had begun the long walk up the ramp and to the back. As he left, I noticed him briefly share a few words with the referee who had also left the ring. He seemed to nod his head in my direction, though he still did not look at me. The referee, however, turned his head in my direction and quickly nodded without a word. I found this odd and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I stood from my chair and quietly told my companions that I was going to the restrooms to fix my makeup for the journey home. They just nodded in a hurry, mouths agape and eyes focused only on Cena, who was now cutting a promo and making the crowd go wild. I took off.

Once I reached the restroom I went straight towards the mirror to inspect my face. Thankfully I looked fine and was no longer blushing after earlier. I opened my bag, pulled out my small makeup bag and quickly lifted out my blusher and powder brush to neatly touch up my cheeks. I then re-applyed some eyeliner and finished by roughly ruffling through my hair. I don't know why I was fixing my makeup, I didn't expect to see Randy or anything again, but I guess I still had a little bit of hope after witnessing the strange exchange between him and the referee at the end of the match. I jumped slightly at the sound of my Blackberry vibrating in my bag. I removed it to read a text from one of my companions - **"show is ovr. whre r u? we r gng 2 the sports bar n the arena complex. cena & othrs r gng 2 b thr!xo" **I then couldn't hide my smile. Was this really happening? Randy was bound to go to that bar after the show. This was my chance! I replied to the text in an instant, expressing my joy and saying I'd be there any minute. I then spritzed on some of the perfume I kept in my bag and took one final look in the mirror before excitedly leaving the restoom at a more hurried pace.

The arena was now emptying so there were people everywhere. I made my way through the crowds as much as I could, as I knew where my destination was in the building, having now remembered I'd been there before. I was almost at the sports bar when I felt someone roughly grab my arm through the crowd. I turned around in shock, ready to retaliate. My eyes settled on an older lady, dressed in black security-type clothes. She must have been a crew member for WWE, as the security at the arena wore coloured tshirts. She seemed quite stern but was polite when she spoke. "Miss, would you come with me please..." It wasn't necessarily put as a question, even though it was one. I then found myself being walked away with her, hand still gripped tightly around my upper arm as I tried to shake it off. "What do you mean?" I replied in protest. "I haven't done anything, where do you think you are taking me?" We reached a quiet area near the back of the building without any people and she released my arm. "I'm sorry miss, but I had to get you away from the crowds so as to keep things professional. One of the wrestlers from the show has requested that you come to his private bus. It's purely optional on your part." I stared at her blankly in disbelief. "Really?" I asked. "Um... which wrestler is it?" This was simply too good to be true, there's no way it could blow up in my face now. It just HAD to be Randy. Surely it was him? She then answered that question for me. "The champ, I believe it's a Mr Orton." I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my mouth after that. This was it. It really **was **happening. I agreed that I would go and she escorted me out through one of the backdoors into the cold dark night. No longer a grip on my arm, she instead walked ahead of me with authority, her arms swinging by her sides. I simply followed, looking around the desolate area yet not taking much of it in, as I was too excited to see what awaited me. There were a bunch of rental cars parked along the sidewalk and a few tour buses. No sign of any people or other vehicles. We reached a giant red bus with tinted black windows and huge chrome wheels. At this point, the lady knocked loudly on the door of the bus and a slightly overweight man answered almost immediately, who I assumed was the official driver. He wore a tshirt with the WWE logo, so that confirmed my assumption that he also worked for the company. "Hey Cindy" he sighed loudly as he quickly barreled down the bus steps by his drivers seat. "I'm glad you're here, he seems to be in a foul mood tonight..." he continued as he reached the ground. I raised my eyebrow at the statement. Foul mood? What was I in for...? "No problem George" the lady replied to him. "Just go on in hunny" she said as she nudged me toward the bus door. "Um... thanks..." I replied nervously. I took a breath and stepped up inside, the door being pulled shut and locked behind me from the outside. I faintly heard the two continue to talk outside the bus as they walked off back towards the building. This was it. I was in.

I made my way up the steps of the bus and walked the narrow aisle that led to the larger living area that the bus was for. It was definitely the fanciest bus I'd ever been on. Comfy looking beige couches lined either side, covered with crimson coloured cushions and matching beige fluffy ones. I felt myself laughing inside at the fluffy cushions, I was pretty sure Randy didn't choose those. Each window had crimson coloured curtains and there were a lot of homely looking candles, lamps and other accessories lying around on various tables and surfaces. The bus looked like it came decked out this way. Although it was comfortable and glamourous, it was all very matching and standard. The lights in the bus were slightly dim, and the dark carpet felt comfortable and soft beneath my feet. I could hear a shower running from behind a door situated at the rear of the bus. I sighed deeply and tried to relax. He was definitely in there.

"HEY!" I was startled by the loud bellow that came from behind the door. "Have a seat, I'll be out in a sec!" came his deep voice from within the shower room, over the water. This was crazy. I obeyed and sat down quickly on the nearest couch. I waited patiently, looking around the bus to take more of it in. I noticed an Iphone charging at an electrical point, as well as a nice looking mini bar in the centre of the bus. I was so tempted to help myself to a drink at the bar for a little bit of liquid courage, but I didn't want to come across as rude or too cocky. My earlier nerves seemed to be subsiding though, after hearing Randy's voice. He didn't seem to be in a foul mood at all, I didn't know what the bus driver was talking about. All of a sudden, I heard the water of the shower abruptly stop. About 5 minutes later, I braced myself as the small door slowly opened. There he was. He smirked at me slightly as he walked out, white towel in hand softly patting his neck area. He was wearing a black wife beater, loose grey sweatpants and was barefoot.

"I saw you tonight, y'know. In the crowd..." he said casually as he made his way towards the couch in front of mine. I looked at him with confidence and replied.

"I know."

"Do you always look so... underwhelmed?"

_Was this why he had stared at me on the turnbuckle? Had I overplayed the "subtle" card?_ I started to worry. _No, stop being so negative._ _He must be interested in you, he didn't invite you on his tour bus to lecture you about giving a good crowd reaction in future._ I couldn't lose focus here. I knew already from various sources that he always spoke his mind, regardless of how harsh it came across in words or as outspoken as his opinion might be. It didn't bother me now. I fed off it instead. If anything, I thought it made him more sexy. I was prepared for this.

"Well, I'm not a child anymore." I answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "I can have fun at a show without having to be vocal and outrageous about it."

His stern impression turned to that of an amused one, a slight glint of teeth now visable between his lips, as well as his eyebrows somewhat raised, in what looked like disbelief at my blunt reply.

"Fair enough."

He tossed the towel to the side of the couch and nodded his head in the direction of the mini bar. "Drinks..." then toward another small door similar to the shower room which I assumed was a second bathroom. "... and bathroom." Gotcha. He'd explained that as if it were a routine, like he had done it a lot before. I didn't care. This is exactly how I'd expected this night to go, and I wasn't complaining. I wouldn't have it any other way. This wasn't a candlelit romantic dinner or a honeymoon or even a first date. I wasn't expecting him to serve me a glass of fine champagne like a gentleman or smother me with attention and love. This night was about one thing only, and we both knew it. "Can I help myself to a drink then please?" I asked sweetly. He nodded. "Of course" he replied, his tone now more friendly and upbeat. I made my way over to the bar and I felt his eyes on me the entire time. He had now spread his arms out and had them rested over the top of the couch as he watched me. He was confident alright. My eyes scanned over the drinks on the shelves at the bar and I was happy to come across some coconut rum. I grabbed a glass and mixed some with a little lemonade and ice, as Randy reached out for the Iphone I'd seen previously. "Five texts..." he mumbled boredly under his breath. I don't think he knew that I'd heard. His eyes squinted slightly as he gazed at the phone screen. "Five whole texts one after another just to fucking bitch?" he said more loudly, this time I think intending for me to hear. I took a long swig of my drink and slowly made my way back to the couch, pretending to act clueless to the situation. Obviously he was having problems with his wife, but I didn't want to draw anymore attention to it. He tutted and tossed his phone in the same direction he tossed the towel, and glanced up at me. "You can take your coat off y'know... it's not cold anymore." I laughed nervously and removed my scarf first, and then my coat. I expected him to be demanding, but I didn't think it would make me feel so shy. He watched me in silence as I did so, his eyes never leaving me. "C'mere", he drawled quietly as he motioned his head for me to come sit next to him. I got up slowly, setting my glass on the nearest table before sitting myself down on the couch next to him. I sat on the edge of the couch, not wanting to seem intrusive by getting too comfortable. He chuckled slightly at this before gently rubbing my knee. "Relaaax! Sit back. There's no need to be so tense" he said softly, with a beautiful reassuring smile on his face. I giggled quietly and lay back lazily against the couch, no longer without a care. I felt so safe with him. However, I wasn't as prepared as I first thought when it came to what happened next.

I looked into his eyes as he turned to face me properly from where he sat at the edge of the couch. I then began to feel my face grow hot again, as I noticed he was giving me the same intense, predatory stare he was giving me earlier in the ring when he saw me in the crowd. I couldn't get over how gorgeous he looked in this moment. I felt so priveleged to be in this position, this man was a work of art. I then saw a slight hint of his bright pink tongue gradually escape from his mouth, and watched in lust as it slowly made it's way across his brilliantly plump lips. I felt his right hand slide away from my knee at this point, and slowly make it's way up my thigh. I couldn't take it anymore. I extended my head slightly forward towards him and watched as he brought his other hand up and placed it under my hair and on the back of my neck, his large thumb just beneath my ear. We then met in the middle, slowly and sensually pressing our lips together in a deep and hot kiss. He broke away before I could make the kiss more passionate, his eyes scanning my face, quickly going back and forth from my eyes to my lips. "Now is everything okay here?" he whispered to me softly, studying my face with his eyebrows raised, as if asking for my permission to continue. "Yes. Yes!" I replied without hesitation, grabbing his face and going back to taking in his wonderful lips again, making them mine. I felt him groan in my mouth as I did this, giving me perfect access to inside his mouth and his tongue. I then groaned myself as he deepened the kiss by massaging my tongue with his and even lightly bit my lip as he appeared to grow more aggressive. The next thing I know, he was between my legs and was lifting me up from the couch with ease, all the while still hungrily kissing me and making me moan throughout. I wrapped my legs around him as he broke the kiss to place beautifully soft little kisses all over my neck, making me pant and moan with joy. "Mmm..." I could hear him utter against my neck as he walked with me towards the bedroom on the bus. "You taste so fuckin' good..." he whispered roughly against my ear before licking it gently and giving it a little bite. All I could do was gasp out a weak moan in reply before continuing to roughly capture his mouth again in a hungry kiss. He was sending me into overdrive. The kiss was abruptly broken by him again when we reached the foot of his bed. I moaned in protest and couldn't help but tease him by cheekily biting on his earlobe and planting big wet kisses all over his neck, while also grinding myself against him roughly. He groaned loudly at this and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as I felt his arousal against my inner thigh, through both his sweatpants and my jeans. "Mm baby..." he growled against me. "I wanna fuck you NOW..." With this, my kisses on his neck were interrupted by him roughly pushing me off him so I landed with a playful bounce on his king sized bed.

I gasped in delight as he pulled his wife beater off his torso with ease, letting it fall from his long fingers to the floor. I'd seen his body so many times before in the ring and on tv, but it never looked so beautiful than how it did right now in this moment. I was in awe. Tonight this body was mine. "Take off your clothes" he said gruffly, just the mere decibels of his deep voice turning me on. I did as I was told, quickly kicking off my boots and removing my jeans. He watched me undress for a second, his head held defiant in the air like he would be in the ring, with his eyes cast downwards on me, mouth slightly agape. He looked amazing. Just as I was about to remove my top, he turned around and strolled leisurely over to a nearby Ipod deck and started to scroll through a playlist, hand on hip and foot crossed lazily over the other. The black silk sheets on his bed felt so soft against my skin as I watched him. I couldn't get over how effortlessly sexy he was. The next thing I knew, the loud banging of drums and thrashing of guitars was playing throughout the bedroom, as "5 Minutes Alone" by Pantera blasted through the deck speakers. I couldn't help but act dorky and ruin the mood at this moment - "Pantera? I fucking love Pantera!" I giggled at him as he crawled slowly up the bed towards me, as if he was in the ring about to hit an RKO on someone. "Oh yeah?" he whispered huskily against my ear before roughly licking my neck. "Well I fucking love..." he said slowly as his hand softly moved down my waist, "..this fucking body of yours..." he breathed heavily against my ear and I let out a loud gasp as I felt his long fingers find their way into my panties, "especially.." he moaned, "... this hot little pussy of yours." With that, he started to gently finger my intimate area whilst delicately kissing along my jawline, and I couldn't help but cry out in lust. "Oh fuck..." I moaned as I bit his neck, unable to control my ecstacy. His actions, teamed with his dirty talk, teamed with the sexy music was sending me over the edge. "Fuck me! Randy, please fuck me now.." I groaned in his ear, losing patience with it all. He chuckled lightly against me before giving me a quick innocent peck on the lips. "If you insist..." he replied, as he swiftly removed my panties. He then sat up on his knees in front of me, long arms and hands hanging loosely infront of him. "Uhh...?" he said lazily. I then noticed he still had his sweatpants on and that I hadn't even done anything about it. I almost dived at him, tearing them off him to reveal his erection bulging through tight black Calvins as well as his tan, toned thighs that I loved so much. I started to kiss and lick and nibble around his abs and hipbones, enjoying every minute as he looked down at me and watched in amusement at how eager I was. "Babe..." he moaned, slightly thrusting at me, signalling for me to remove his underwear. I did so with quick hands and gasped in shock at his huge shaft, sitting there waiting for me to do with it what I pleased. Without hesitation I took him in my mouth, which ignited a loud grunt from Randy as he thrusted gently into my mouth with pleasure. "MM, yeahhh..." he groaned, softly massaging my hair with his huge hands. I then felt a little coolness around my chest and noticed that he had unhooked my bra at the back as I sucked him. "Oh, just c'mere..." I heard him say as he roughly pulled me up towards him and took my mouth in a rough kiss.

I then felt myself gently being laid down on the pillow and my leg being placed neatly over his shoulder. I couldn't believe that just a few hours ago, I was looking at a championship belt rested on the same shoulder. I licked my lips and stared at him, taking in every detail of his perfect face. He stared back at me with his beautiful blue eyes and pouted slightly before entering me with one rough thrust. I gasped in pleasure and I held my hand against the side of his face, feeling his chin dimple with my thumb and moaning his name over and over. I heard him pant hard against me as he took me hard in the best sex I've ever had. "Mm, you like that baby?" he growled as he continued to pump into me. "Oh yeahh, RANDY! YES! YES!" I started to scream as I got closer and closer to climax. He groaned and started to go even faster before planting a hot and wet kiss lazily on my lips. I screamed with delight in unison with him as we both reached our peak and he gently let himself fall onto me, panting and uttering something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I kissed his forehead and sighed with bliss. "That was amazing..." I started, but was disappointed to see him roughly roll off my body and sit with his back to me, feet on the floor. He grabbed a cigarette from the bedside table and quickly lit it, taking a long draw... still muttering things quietly to himself that I couldn't make out. Losing patience, I finally asked him what he was saying. "I **said**..." he bellowed loudly, sounding rather annoyed, "that I really shouldn't have **DONE **that." He then stood up with the cigarette still between his fingers, pulled on his sweatpants and then started pacing back and forth across the room as he smoked. I expected this kind of reaction, he was a married man afterall, so I tried not to take it personally. I tried to humour him. "You shouldn't smoke either, you know." He stopped and looked at me in amusement, then laughed. "You're right" he replied, putting the cigarette out roughly in a nearby ashtray. "I only do it when I'm stressed." I rolled my eyes slightly as I started to put my clothes back on. "Well, you invited me here..." I said in a slight bitchy tone. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a prick. I just feel guilty everytime I do this to my wife. She was just being a bitch earlier, and she cheats on me everytime I piss her off... so I guess I wanted to return the favour to her." I shrugged and stood up, still admiring every inch of him, even though I was trying to act pissed off. I hadn't regretted the night at all and I still felt like I had to pinch myself to prove it actually happened.

He smiled weakly at me and extended his arm out. "Come on..." He then pulled me into a tight embrace and we hugged for what felt like forever. I could feel his chin rested neatly on my shoulder, it's like it fitted there perfectly like a jigsaw. To my dismay, he broke the hug and opened the door behind him, my eyes burning slightly as they re-adjusted to the bright lights of the lounging area of the bus. I walked out and he followed closely behind me. I grabbed my coat and scarf and took a final swig of what was left of my drink from earlier. "I'd let you stay here for another drink with me but I think we're all gonna be hitting the road pretty soon..." I nodded that it was okay and that I really had to be getting home anyway. We reached the door of the bus where he pulled out a small key from by the drivers seat. I then blushed slightly as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight, it was really great. And I mean that", he stated defensively. He then opened the bus door for me and I stepped back outside into the cold. He smirked at me seductively from where he stood in the bus and before closing the door said "Maybe I'll see you again next time we're in Chicago!"

Well what do you know, we actually were in Chicago. I smiled to myself smugly as I slowly made my way back towards the building. But like I said before, it doesn't really matter what town we're in. As long as Randy fucking Orton is there.


End file.
